Kisses of Deception
by SeaEmerald
Summary: When an innocent anniversary party becomes the beginning of an inevitable heartbreak, Bloom vows to never love another man again. But when her worst enemy surprisingly shows up again, she swears to stop at nothing to end the man who is the reason for her misery. But when his true self slowly breaks through, Bloom starts to question herself: Does love happen only once in a lifetime?


**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN WINX CLUB.**

 **Hey, guys! I'm starting this fic because of a request made by** _ **StarletLove.**_ **So this is dedicated to her. I ship Bloom and Valtor but I've never thought of writing a story about them. So...in case this fic sounds off-track, please feel free to help me improve!**

* * *

 **~ Prologue ~**

* * *

 **~ Kingdom of Eraklyon - 8:00 PM ~**

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Bloom's deafening screech rang throughout the reception hall. She screamed crazily as tears rapidly rolled down her eyes at the public display of affection between the newly wed couple.

The Winx stood out in the crowd as everyone's eyes turned towards them, especially towards a certain redhead.

Fire burned in her eyes as she tearfully, longingly gazed at Sky. On the other hand, her hands started to shake and glow a faint red.

"Guards! Restrain these witches!" Sky glared at the redhead with a furious glint in his sky blue eyes.

"ENCHANTIX!" the redhead transformed instantly as her civilian clothes disappeared and an aquamarine dress evolved in their place.

Bloom growled as she cast a burning fire sphere at the guards who dared to stop her. _"Dragon energy!"_ she yelled.

 _"Morphix barrier!"_ Layla cried out while holding out her hands to create a translucent pink barrier between the redhead and the palace guards. The guests cried out in panic as they frantically tried to shuffle out of the hall. Guards exited the building soon to evacuate the guests to safety.

"Bloom, stop!" Musa warned as she grabbed the redhead's wrist. "You'll hurt everyone!"

"You stay out of this!" Bloom screeched madly as she fiercely turned around to face the Winx. Hot tears rolled down her cheeks as she threw each of the girls a defiant glare as if challenging them to dare oppose her.

Turning around once more, she glared hatefully at the bitch who took her love away from her. "You! I'll kill you for this!" Bloom screamed lividly as she summoned her powers to the full strength, making her hair started to float upwards in crimson waves. She levitated up and directed her magic at the blonde witch. "DRAGON'S ENERGY!" she screamed as she unleashed the full power of the dragon. Diaspro gasped, clearly frightened out of her wits. "Do something, Sky!" she pleaded. The handsome blonde whipped out his sword before taking a defiant stance in front of his wife.

"Bloom, stop!" everyone cried out as they watched in horror.

Flora narrowed her eyes before holding out her hands. "Defense shields, now!" she yelled out. _"Winter's edge!"_

 _"Morphix shield!"_

 _"Laser cage!"_

 _"Sonic shield!_

 _"Enchantix moon shield!"_

A loud explosion resulted as the dragon's essence collided with the combined powers of the Winx's defense shields. Bloom started to pant, her magic having been completely exhausted. She felt dizzy but the fire in her eyes didn't disappear. As the ashy cloud of the explosion slowly dissipated, she saw the Winx hovering protectively around the new couple. Betrayal clouded over her eyes as the tears turned hotter and fell faster than before.

"How could you?!" she yelled.

"Listen to yourself, Bloom. This isn't you!" Stella cried as she flew towards Bloom gently. "You could've killed her. Please don't do this."

"You don't understand! I wanted to kill her!" Bloom cried as she tried to push Stella away. The redhead growled with rage when she saw Diaspro surreptiously trying to slip away by slowly backing herself away with Sky in tow.

"We have to leave. The guards will be here soon," Tecna said seriously while keeping a cautious look around.

"I'm not going anywhere!" Bloom cried as she madly tried to push past everyone. "Sky's been poisoned by that witch! He's under a spell! I have to save him!

"The spell didn't break, Bloom! The fairy dust wasn't strong enough to break Valtor's spell! Stella tried that already at the wedding, remember?!" Musa shouted, trying to get the redhead's attention.

"I'm not leaving," Bloom threatened with a seething whisper as she summoned a burning ball in her hands.

"I'm sorry, Bloom," Flora said sadly, earning a confused look from the former. "Golden pollen!" the brunette held out her hands and blowed a golden colored powder into Bloom's direction.

"No...F-Flora, don't! P-P-Please," she pleaded in vain as the Winx gazed on sadly. Flora sighed softly and apologetically when she saw the sleeping power affecting Bloom's senses. The redhead soon felt dizzy before her eyelids shut close.

 _"Laser cage!"_ Tecna held out her hand to catch Bloom as she fell. The footsteps of guards rushing in filled their ears.

Musa turned towards Stella. "Get us the hell out of here, Stella!"

Stella smirked. "You got it." The girls all huddled together before the blonde breathed the spell. _"Transportus...back homus!"_

* * *

 **~ Alfea - 7:00 AM ~**

 _"I care about you more than anyone else in the whole world, Bloom. Please, Bloom. Please."_

 _"It's Erakylon's 1000th anniversary."_

 _"I love you, Bloom."_

Bloom sat up with a jolt with beads of sweat trickling down her forehead.

"Easy there," a gentle voice spoke. Bloom looked over to see Nurse Ofelia smiling kindly down at her. "Are you alright?"

Bloom's eyes immediately welled up with tears at the question. No. No, she wasn't. She wasn't alright. In fact, she's miserable. She's never been so miserable and heartbroken in her life before. "Where are the girls?" she asked with a choked voice.

Nurse Ofelia gazed at her sadly. "I'll call them," she said before leaving the room.

When she left, Bloom buried her head into her hands as she cried endlessly. The memories she made with Sky flashed repeatedly in front of her. _How could this happen?!_ she thought with a small sob. "Sky..." she whispered heartbrokenly as her eyes burned red.

"Bloom!"

Bloom gasped and looked up when five relieved voices and sighs rushed into the room.

"Are you okay?" Flora asked as she approached the redhead first.

Bloom let out a small, choked sob and tried to muffle her tears, but she knew she wasn't fooling anyone. Her walls completely broke down and crashed as she remembered Sky's hateful eyes towards her.

"It's okay, Bloom," the Winx told her soothingly and hugged their heartbroken best friend as she cried her heart out. "It'll be okay."

"Did I hurt anyone?" she looked with teary, scared eyes.

"No, sweetie, no," Flora smiled while sitting down beside her. "You didn't hurt anyone. Everyone's safe."

Tears of relief streamed down her cheeks. "Thank you," she said in a dying whisper as she hugged the brunette.

* * *

 _ **Ten months later...**_

 **~ Alfea - 11:30 AM ~**

 _"I do," Prince Sky of Eraklyon said confidently as he looked lovingly at his new wife Diaspro._

 _"Congratulations. You are now husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride," the pastor spoke while stepping back from the marble-tiled pavilion._

Bloom gasped for the ten-thousandth time as she looked away from the screen with teary eyes. Why was she torturing herself like this? Her aquamarine eyes welled up with sadness as tears spilled messily down her cheeks in heavy droplets. She shut her eyes close for a few moments before heartbrokenly opening them again.

Rewinding the entire wedding sequence, Bloom hit _play. Again._ She numbly watched as her ex-boyfriend became husband to her biggest arch rival in love. _Diaspro..._ that bleach-blonde bitch! The redhead felt too exhausted and her eyelids felt too heavy. She let out an anguished cry as her heart broke multiple times, leaving a dark and null void behind. Terrified sobs erupted from her body because she didn't know what to do anymore.

 _A year._

It has been a whole year since Sky and Diaspro got married.

 _Valtor..._

 _That sick bastard..._ Bloom whispered with fury in her eyes. His love potion...The red bottle of liquid was potent enough to work and turn Sky's 'unwavering' love from Bloom to Diaspro.

Bloom shut her eyes tightly as she heard the words once more. _I do._ She once dreamed that Sky will be the one to say these words to _her._ That 1000th anniversary party at Eraklyon was where he was supposed to announce her as his girlfriend! But he didn't! Instead, Diaspro comes waltzing around in a deceptively seductive, crimson red dress to whisk him away in a fell swoop.

An abrupt knock on the door interrupted her tears and flashback. Bloom gasped as she quickly wiped away her waterworks. She stood up and smoothed out her crinkled pajamas before moving to answer the door. Turning the knob, she opened the door to reveal Musa.

"Hey, Bloom," she smiled. "Dinner's ready."

Bloom smiled back but it didn't reach her eyes. "I'm sorry, Musa. I'm not hungry. You girls go on."

"You've been crying...haven't you?" Musa asked suddenly.

Bloom's eyes widened. "W-What?! N-No!"

"You seem to forget that I have supersonic hearing," Musa said while smiling sadly at her best friend's plight. "It's the last dinner, Bloom. Tomorrow...we'll be leaving to our own realms."

Bloom's eyes blinked back more tears. "I'm sorry, Musa. You're right. Let's go." The redhead sniffled and swallowed the tears down before closing the door behind her.

It's the last day at Alfea. She never thought her life would turn out this way three years ago. She lied her way into Alfea, claiming herself as Princess Varanda of Callisto. Three years later, she's a member of the highly revered and venerated Company of Light. She also held the greatest raw power known to the universe. _The inextinguishable Dragon's flame._

 _But what good is it when I can't save my own love life?_ Bloom sighed sadly as she stepped into the living room.

 _That night..._

She knew that the Winx did the right thing. She would've vaporized Diaspro in her rage if it hadn't been for the Winx. If Flora hadn't put her to sleep, who knows what other horrors she could've unleashed? What if she had hurt someone?

She closed her eyes and tried to dust the images off her mind. Today's the last night she'll ever spend at Alfea. She'll never get to come back here again like before. She won't see her friends since each one belonged to a different and far away realm. They'll probably meet up every lunar cycle but it wouldn't be the same.

Bloom opened her eyes with a fiery determination in her eyes. She was determined to enjoy herself with her girlfriends tonight. It's the last night she had. After today, she can weep and mop all over with what happened between her and Sky. _But..._

 _Not today._

 _ **...**_

* * *

 _ **Two months later...**_

 **~ Kingdom of Domino - 10:00 PM ~**

The younger princess of Domino glumly walked through the gardens of her vibrant palace.

The night sky gleamed with countless stars. Bloom glanced at the cold and dark sky before walking along. She recognized the largest constellation which is of a dragon and randomly drew other patterns with her mind.

Ever since she revived her planet from the dark dimension of Obsidian, the joy of her people knew no bounds. Life began and resumed the way it was before the battle against the Ancestral Witches. People have never been happier and have never been so lively before.

However, it wasn't the case with Bloom. Her sky-blue princess gown and her curled half-updo were beautiful on her, no doubt, but she never felt so hollow on the inside. Sometimes...

Sometimes when struck by a tragedy, instead of the actual day itself...it's the days that follow which are actually the worst. Because the more days you spend without that person...the more you realize you'll never be able to...

Bloom bit her lip as her hands curled around the red rose trapped in her palms. She stopped in her tracks as she approached a bed of roses. They were all in shades of a beautiful pink and crimson, but none were in the vibrant crimson color of the flower she held in her hand. She closed her eyes shut as a tear leaked out of her eyes.

Placing the flower amongst the bed, she used her magic to plant the rose into the dark, fertile soil. It was a flower that grew only on the planet of Eraklyon. Sky had given it to her when they shared their first dance at the anniversary party. She sniffled as a few more tears slipped out of her ocean blue eyes. This was the only recent memory she had of that planet now. After her fiasco last year, the Winx, _especially her,_ were banished from the kingdom.

Bloom sniffled as she slowly stood up and eyed the flower with a pained tenderness. She wept silently, feeling like a part of her is lost. A lone tear, _hopefully_ her final tear, cascaded down her slightly reddened cheek.

"Goodbye, Sky," she whispered as she turned around.

* * *

 **Thank you for reading...!**

If any of you guys have any requests about a certain couple, feel free to chip in. I will think about writing for them (if I ship them enough and if I get the time). Thank you!


End file.
